adventure time with bubblegum and rainicorn
by Dr-J33
Summary: finn and jake are missing and its up to bubblegum and lady rainicorn to save them. my first adventure time story


Adventure time with bubblegum and rainicorn.

Note- im using 13 year old pb not the 18 year old one, ok, just clarifying, ok, STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!

Shows bubblegum sitting outside the castle.

Bubblegum: weird, finn said he would be here…..

Lady rainicorn flies in.

Lady: (note I cant find a good English to Korean translator so shes speaking English) have you seen jake?

Bubblegum: no I havent, something must be up.

A paper airplane hits bubblegum in the eye.

Bubblegum: ow! Jerk….. Wait it's a message. (opens it) to whoever gets this, please help us we are being held captive by the ice king! Sincerely finn and jake.

Lady: oh no! we have to find someone who can save them!

Bubblegum: uh rainicorn-

Lady: I say we get that vampire lady-

Bubblegum: I say we save them.

Lady: are you crazy, it's the ice king.

Bubblegum: hey they saved me countless times-

Lady (wearing glasses and holding a calculator): about 456 times to be exact.

Bubblegum: yeah that. Sides how hard can it be. TO THE ROYAL ARMORY!….. But first I need an icepack my eye hurts…

One icepack/ trip to the royal armory later…..

Shows them leaving the candy kingdom, bubblegum holding some kind of candy sword.

Bubblegum: ok, now, you know how to reach the ice kingdom right?

Lady: don't you know, I mean you have been there like a million times.

Bubblegum: I forgot ok! Its not like you never forgot anything!

Lady: you said you would never bring that up again!

Bubblegum: oh well excuse me! Miss I forgot the-

audience: get on with it!

Bubblegum: oh sorry. (gets on lady rainicorn's back) LETS GO!

The 2 fly off towards the ice kingdom.

Viewer: but wait, didn't bubblegum say-

SHUTUP!

Shows them reaching the ice kingdom.

Bubblegum: bbbrrrr…. Its cold here.

Lady: well here. (tosses her a pink sweater)

Bubblegum (puts in on): thanks. Now what would be the first thing finn and jake would do…..

Lady: bump fists and say adventure time?

Bubblegum: true, but after that… ummm…. Hhhhmmm…..my brilliant mind is thinking… I GOT IT!

Shows bubblegum trying to climb up the ice castle.

Bubblegum: man this is hard.

Lady: you do realize I can fly us up there right?

Bubblegum: right…. I think this 13 years old thing lowered my iq…..

Bubblegum jumps on lady and she flies into the ice castle.

Bubblegum: now lets find finn and jake.

Meanwhile…

Shows finn and jake locked in an ice cage.

Finn: (trying to break free) WHY CANT I BREAK FREE!

Jake: dude just calm down, its probably enchanted ice.

Ice king walks in holding 2 poorly made meals.

Ice king: I brought din din.

Finn: ice king why are you holding us here!

Ice king: easy, with you 2 behind bars, I can marry all the princesses in ooo! While you 2 die alone in your cage!

Finn: you wont get away with this!

Ice king: of course I will.

Lady rainicorn flies in, running over the ice king and bubblegum gets off her.

Bubblegum: FINN!

Finn: bubblegum?

Lady: jake!

Jake: lady!

Lsp: ice king?

Everyone looks at lsp.

Lsp: what, I wanted to say something, but if your gunna be all negative im outta here (leaves)

Bubblegum tries to break the cage with the candy sword.

Finn: how did you know I was here?

Bubblegum: I got the message you sent.

Finn: I told you it would work jake. You said (imitating jake) it will never work, but I proved you wrong!

Jake: T_T….

Bubblegum: why wont this open!

Voice: Hahahaha!

The ice king gets up.

Ice king: the cage wont vanish unless I say the magic word.

Bubblegum: and what would that be?

Ice king: pumpernickel.

The cage vanishes.

Finn: lets get the math out of here!

Bubblegum: I agree.

They hop on lady rainicorn and fly off.

Ice king: T_T… note to self, stop being outsmarted by teenagers and weird rainbow things….. (flies after them)

Shows the 4 escaping.

Jake: were gunna make it!

The ice king catches up.

Ice king: ahha! Ive got you now! (charging ice powers) now prepare for-

Bubblegum uses the candy sword to knock the ice kings crown off.

Ice king: o_o….. gulp (falls)

Lady lands outside the ice kingdom and they all get off her.

Finn: well thanks for saving me and stuff…. I guess….. What happens now?

Bubblegum: lets see, usually after you would save me, I would throw you some sort of party.

Finn: so I throw you a party now?

Bubblegum: I guess.

One time transition later…..

Shows a terribly made party with only 4 people there. (finn bubblegum jake and lady) jake is asleep with a lampshade on his head while lady looks at him funny and finn and bubblegum are sitting on the couch.

Finn: T_T…I stink at making parties.

Bubblegum: I agree….. Wanna go make out in the backyard?

Finn: sure why not.

THE END

See that wasn't so bad now was it.

I do not own adventure time or its characters.


End file.
